Los Mejores Profesores
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: Una chica rebelde entra a la escuela, solo que ella no quería ir. Encuentra amigas y amigos y los mas lindo profesores.


_Inazuma Eleven (GO) no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a level5 _

_Aquí esta el primer cap. _

* * *

Los Mejores Profesores

Tengo que escapar de la escuela Raimon

- No sé cómo me han castigado de esa forma, este día a llegado, el día... ¿llego?... - este día era el peor para la chica de 12 años, iba montada en el carro oscuro con su hermana y ella estaba muy triste, más que aterrada.

_Cuando por fin la chica llega a la escuela Raimon sale del auto, aunque su cara era terrible, la hermana de ella estaba saltando y dando muchas vueltas de felicidad, en cambio ella se sentía que tenía que irse de allí ese mismo día así que la madre la arrastró con la las maletas en cada manos.

No quiero ir - solo me queje una vez y empecé a sentirme observada por todos cuando caminaba por el largo camino hasta llegar adentro de la escuela, los nuevos estudiantes, los padres de los estudiantes, todos me miraban, cuando llegamos las tres a la dirección, mi madre se sentó en la silla que había adelante del escritorio de la secretaría y mi hermana y yo estábamos paradas detrás de mi madre, y me dieron mi horario de clases, los profesores que me asignaron y las habitaciones que solo eran una para cada una.

Mi madre me dejó sola por los pasillos de las habitaciones y sola me encontré, tenía mucho miedo, pero no perdí mis esperanzas de irme. Cuando caminaba casi, casi llegando a mi habitación hasta que tropecé con ese chico que me calló encima.

-¡Auch! Eso dueleee!... - vi bien lo que había delante de mis ojos, un chico pálido que me miraba fijamente y no se atrevía a quitarse encima mío, tal vez por la pereza yo también estaba cómoda ahí abajo pero que él estuviera encima mío?... ya no podía respirar

-Kyousuke, estas bien cariño? - dijo la madre del chico, soltando la maleta del chico, la madre ayudo al chico a levantarse.

-Porque no te fijas?! - dijo él, tratando de hacerla sentir mal y al igual retándola a un desafío

-Perdona a mi hijo, el no es así - dijo la madre asiendo una reverencia y luego recogió la maleta de su hijo y se fue de la vista de la chica.

_Entré a mi cuarto y luego me quedé más de una hora allí con mucho miedo, pero... me decidí a armarme de valor y salir de la escuela como sea - salió la chica corriendo hacia la puerta de salida de los dormitorios y luego ella encuentra rápido un gran árbol que ella podría llegar al otro lado del muro y la chica sube y hasta que llega la mitad, en eso un chico cualquiera pasa por ahí y la ve y llama a un montón de personas para ver que pasa por ahí, todos los estudiantes antiguos y de nuevo ingreso estaban viendo, sin saber qué pasaba.

_Un rato más tarde escuche a mi hermana, me gritaba y no entendía cuando vi que todos me estaban viendo decidí no hacerles caso, hasta que un hombre se trepó en el mismo árbol.

-Chiquilla de la porra, baja de allí! - me grito el hombre, me sostuvo de la cintura para bajarme de allí y no pude hacer nada.

-Cómo pudiste hacer eso, me pusiste casi de los nervios - mi hermana me estaba regañando y me ponía de las venas

-Cómo pudiste hacerme eso tú, yo no quería estar aquí - dije muy disgustada y enojada

-pero yo sí!, esta es la mejor escuela que hay para ti y para mi - dijo ella poniéndose al frente mío

-Ah chuleta, me voy a la habitación - le respondí con desagrado y con todo eso me fui a la habitación que me dieron y de allí me dormí hasta la mañana siguiente.

_A la mañana siguiente Kokoa estaba muy cómoda durmiendo hasta que el conserje de la escuela tocó las puerta de las habitaciones.

-Todos, levanten ese enorme trasero de sus camas y vallan al comedor en 30 minutos - dijo el hombre, mientras que todos abrían sus puertas excepto una que aun se mantenía encerrada - esa puerta está cerrada? - toco muy fuerte mientras se rascaba la cabeza y luego veía que no salía de allí decidió ir adelante para luego volver.

_Se ajusto el hombre conserje y profesor de la escuela ,para volver por ese pasillo y se paro justo en esa puerta y la abrió con la llave maestra, el hombre la sacó con todo y sabanas de allí

-Señorita es hora de levantarse - dijo el hombre viéndola con desesperación

-Aaah! Porque me hacen esto, estaba en el quinto mundo - dijo la chica muy molesta - quien es usted? - dijo la chica

Yo soy Akio Fudou y ya sal de allí, no querrás llegar tarde a clases - dijo Fudou como si nada y luego se fijo en su rostro - Tu rostro!... eres la niña que intento escapar ayer!

-Sí y qué?... no me importa y además no voy a clases - dijo ella con brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pues vas tener que ir por las buenas o por las malas - dijo el hombre, tenía los brazos abiertos para poder cazarla y ella escapo muy fácilmente. Tras cruzando varias puertas para ocultarse de Akio y cuando sale del dormitorio, la niña se tropieza con una enfermera.

-Fujuukaaaaa! Que no se te escape - Grito de chico mientras corre tras la niña

-¿Quien?... ¿Esta niña? - La enfermera sostenía a la niña

-déjeme ir - dijo la chica

-No puedes, tienes que ir a la ceremonia de congreso estudiantil - dijo fudou

-¡Pero ya es tarde!, hay que meterla al salón de inmediato - dijo la enfermera sacando una inyectable para ponérsela a Kokoa

-Noooo! - la chica intentaba escapar, pero Akio la sostenía

-Con mi fuerza de Pulgas soy el mejor deteniendo a las chicas - dijo Fudou

-Esperemos a el profesor que le hayan asignado aquí - dijo Fujuuka

_Cuando todos los estudiantes de primer año entraron al salón, Kokoa despertó en la enfermería de la escuela.

-¿Dónde estoy? - dijo muy atontada la niña

-Yo te traje hasta aquí - dijo fujuuka escondiendo algo detrás de ella - vamos te llevaré a bañar

-mmm... - asintió con la cabeza baja, estaba muy confundida para recordar que estaba en la pesadilla viva, hasta que...- Queeee?! Hay no! - entonces ella se trataba de escapar.

-No, ya no! - dijo la enfermera sacando una inyectable muy grande

-Aaaaah! - grito la chica

-Es mejor que vengas conmigo - dijo la mujer con una amable sonrisa, unos minutos o más bien media hora se tardo arreglándola para que no pierda las clases.

-Metete allí - dijo fujuuka, empujado a la niña

-aaah! - pega un grito ahogado - (me parece que todos me están viendo)

-¿tú eras la que faltaba? - dijo el profesor terumi

-s... ssi - dijo avergonzada

-Puedes coger cualquier puesto que te agrade - dijo terumi

- si - la chica se sienta en el último puesto de la izquierda, podía ver mucho en la ventana

-¿Por qué no se presentan todos?... yo voy primero, Soy Terumi Afuro su consejero de los lunes por la mañana, pero mi verdadera clase es de Sociales, estoy muy feliz de presentarme y gusto de conocerlos - les guiño el ojo a todos y las chicas gritando como locas - pueden presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Nanobana Kinako, me gusta muchos los dulces y hacer amiguis por montón - dijo la niña y se sentó.

-Hola soy Kaede Shimizu, mucho gusto - dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa

-Etsu Mifune... no tengo nada más que decir jeje - se sentó muy rápido

-mmm... Soy Hikaru... - no podía terminar

-Eres tímido, cierto? - dijo Terumi

-Soy Kyosuke Tsurugi, me gusta ser independiente - dijo él como siempre y se sentó

-Kokoa-chan! - lo dijo con mal gusto

-Doremi como DO... RE... MIIIII! la nota musical jajaja, me gusta mucho la comida - dicho lo último y todos se rieron

-Si a todos nos gusta la comida jeje - le daba gracia al profesor

-Chinatsu Namiki, no soy buena estudiante pero pongo de mi parte, me gusta los videos juegos, los RPG son los mejores - decía la chica con una voz un poco ronca y le falseaba, todos la miraban como bicho raro.

Al final de consejería las chicas se reunían para hablar de los profesores de esta escuela. Dejando a Chinatsu por fuera, Tsurugi estaba escuchando todas las conversaciones de las chicas, mientras permanecía parado, luego se fijo en la chica que trasmitía un mal aura, igual le miraba las piernas, solo que ella si se dio cuenta.

-¡¿Que estas mirando?! - kokoa no se veia muy agradable

-¿yi... Yo?... no jejeje nada, solo te iba a decir, que... mala... suerte tiene esa chica de allí - Dijo Tsurugi para distraer

- Uh? - ella voltea a ver a Chinatsu que estaba jugando con su celular

- Hola, soy Nanobana Kinako, me gustan hacer amigos - se le paro frente del chico

- Hola! - dijo Tsurugi, no le dio importancia a la niña - deberías de hacerte amiga de ella

- Creo que no tengo remedio en esta escuela - dijo Kokoa, se fue hasta el puesto de aquella Gamer - Hola como estas, yo bien y cómo te llamas, yo soy kokoa very nice blablabla y tu eres?

-...! - Chinatsu solo quedo confundida - Hola - solo pudo decir una frase con la voz muy ronca

-Tienes problemas? yo si, quiero salir de esta escuela - Al escuchar esto, Kyousuke Tsurugi se echaba a reír

-¿Como que no quieres estar en una escuela como esta?... ajajaja - dijo el chico acercándose a las dos

- No sé quién te crees, además tu eres? -

- y soy Kyousuke Tsurugi, que no te enteras? acabamos de presentarnos ajajajaja, que estúpida eres - dijo el chico aun riéndose más

- Si soy una estúpida tu eres un payasito circo - a esta chica tenía más de unas venas y luego a este chico también se les formaron unas.

- Que? - dijo el – de todas formas eres y seguirás siendo una estúpida chica que dice muchas estupideces.

- Nada que ver - la chica lo ignoro y se llevó a Chinatsu a donde estaban las otras chicas

- Hola niñas, soy yo Kokoa-chan hija de una Mamá que tiene mi mismo color de cabello café y de Mi Papá saqué mis ojos verdes, tengo una hermana en esta escuela es de segundo año, no quise entrar a esta tonta escuela y mi hermana me llevo hasta ella, me han perseguido por toda la escuela, traté de escapar, aquí conocí un payaso que me dice idiota - fue interrumpida rápidamente

- Dije estúpida! - le grito incondicionalmente

- Bueno eso mismo -

- Eres muy interesante - Dijo a lo último Etsu

La siguiente clase era Cocina

- No podría ser mejor? la cocina no es lo mío -

- Hola chiquillos, Soy Rika Urabe la que los guiara a una mejor cocina - dijo ella con una pose muy exagerada - Vamos es por parejas! - junta a Tsurugi con kinako

- Quieres hacer pare.. - Chinatsu fue callada

- Kokoa quieres hacer pareja con migo? - Kaede lo dijo como un relámpago

- mmm? - solo dije eso

- Vamos chicas, den lo mejor de ustedes y así los chicos se podrían casar con ustedes lo mas rápido posible! - dijo Rika que les apareció detrás de ellas

- A quien le importa el amor! - dije muy disgustada

- Profesora, no estamos para casarnos con la comida - dijo Masaki

- Kariya que tonto eres - Dijo Kaede

Siguiente clase Deportes

- Soy el Profesor Yuuki Tachimukai y hoy vamos a divertirnos haciendo distintos ejercicios - Dijo el profesor, que el pone a kinako a sacudirla para todas clase de ejercicio, la pobre estaba mareada.

- Hasta ahora se me da bien los lunes, si! - dijo Kokoa - Mi día especial son los lunes, eso creo

- Que dices señorita?... - Dijo el profesor de deportes

- nada - la chica sello su boca - Soy Kokoa

- ok Kokoa... - Fue callado

- A kinako le duele todo el cuerpo profe - Dijo la niña quejándose

- Bueno, ve a la enfermeria - dijo el profesor semi-preocupado

- yo la acompaño - dijo Doremi

- bien chicos, ahora van para escalar la cuerda y luego de eso hacer piruetas y a lo último correr 5 vueltas.

Después de eso todas fueron a las regaderas a bañarse

- No puedo creer que me hicieran correr - dijo kokoa que estaba vistiéndose

- Yo estoy Linda aquí - Dijo Etsu que estaba sentada en una banca  
- Porque ese tal tsurugi te insulta? - pregunto Kaede sin rodeos

- Mmm... porque... no lo se! tal vez sea porque yo también le insulto un poco? - Dijo Kokoa - Pues no me importa jajajajaja

- ¿qué clase nos toca? - Pregunto Kaede

- Nos toca la clase de Arte - dijo muy rápido Chinatsu

- y tu como sabes? - Pregunto Etsu

- Se que no soy muy buena en arte y es que escuche que el profesor es tan guapo - Dijo con corazones en los ojos

El descanso llego, luego de que terminara comenzó la clase de arte (nota mia: Me encanta esta clase)

- Bienvenida a mi clase de arte, mucho gusto soy Ichirouta Kazemaru - dijo él, un poco nervioso

- Bien hecho...-

- Kokoa?-

- Bien hecho Kokoa, tu dibujo a quedado muy bien - elogiando a la estudiante - Señorita Namiki le falta mucho del otro lado - a Chinatsu no le quedaba igual

- Es que no es muy rápida como yo - dijo Kinako - Dejame yo te ayudo - Kinako le pintaba con una brocha y le daño la pintura porque le tiro un poco de agua

- Kinako, nooo que has hecho con el trabajo de Namiki - Dijo el profesor muy enojado y Chinatsu muy triste

- Lo lamento mucho Namiki-san - tratando de que la perdonaran, Chinatsu la perdono pero ella no quedo muy bien, trataba de impresionar como lo había hecho Kokoa al profesor kazemaru.

Clase de Artes Manuales

- Hola soy Shiro Fubuki y vamos hacer muchas manualidades, bueno solo que uno por persona - dijo el chico

- oh? wao un conejo de las nieves como profesor de artes manuales - dijo Kokoa

- Esta tan lindo - dijeron otras por ahí

- (Pues a mí me parece un conejo) - pensando la chica - (Pues parece algo nervioso o que tuviera inquietud o algo por el estilo -

Clase de Musica

- Alguien sabe tocar el piano? soy Jirou Sakuma y yo les enseñare como tocar los instrumentos - dijo el

- ¡Yo sé, Yo sé!, Yo sé tocar el piano - dijo Doremi y se sentó para tocar el piano y toco media melodía - lo siento no me acuerdo de mucho

- Tomaste clases privadas? - Pregunto el profesor

- No, Mi madre me enseño a tocar - todos echaron una pequeña carcajada

- Umm?... siento que nos hace falta algo - Sakuma sentía que algo no andaba bien, kokoa estaba fuera del salón

- No soy buena tocando instrumento, solo se tocar la pandereta - dice ella muy nerviosa y los nervios la hacen sudar - kyaaaa! que vergüenza!

- (Será Kokoa?) - pensaba Tsurugi muy tranquilo y pacifico

Informática

- Hahahaha soy Kakeru Megane y les voy a mostrar muchas complicaciones - Megane decía por gusto ya que todos no le hacían caso, Tsurugi estaba escuchando música, Kariya estaba hablando por el chat, Kinako estaba viendo videos musicales, Doremi y las demás navegando.

- ¿Pero que están haciendoooooooo?! - grito el profesor

Cuando termino el día Kokoa se tiro a su cama

- Todo es tu culpa hermana - lloro en su almohada

fin

* * *

**El proximo cap se dira de cuatro enemigas **

**y mucho mas sobre los profesores**

**perdon... creo que fue muy corta (larga).**


End file.
